this relationship
by godhonggaring
Summary: mereka pacaran. Lee Jihoon, galak tapi polos. dengan Kwon Soonyoung yang besar di Jepang, cengengesan tapi dia bahkan bukan perjaka lagi. a 17's fic. jihoon. soonyoung. soonhoon. (!) gs for jihoon (!) bukan untuk anak kecil


Lee Jihoon itu adalah gadis lucu dengan rambut pirang dan badan kecil. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil yang bakalan _aegyo_ duluan ketika sedang minta mamanya belikan susu. Jihoon itu perempuan muda yang kuat. Usianya baru delapan belas, tapi pola pikirnya sudah seperti ibu rumah tangga cakap yang siap mengurus suami dan anak dua uluh empat jam—jika kita mengesampingkan kemampuan memasak. Galak, tapi bikin greget.

Dan hal itu yang mendorong Kwon Soonyoung untuk terus menggempurnya dengan pendekatan, pendekatan, dan pendekatan bermotif cinta dengan tujuan untuk menjadikan Jihoon pacar—kalau bisa sih istri, tapi Soonyoung tidak mau muluk-muluk. Kalau gagal jatuhnya bakal sakit.

Awalnya sulit, Soonyoung selalu dapat penolakan. Tapi, ketika ia nyaris menyerah, entah kena angin apa, malah jadi Jihoon yang (secara terselubung) mengejarnya. Meskipun Jihoon masih menolak, pada akhirnya Soonyoung berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menjalani suatu hubungan dan mereka berpacaran.

Soonyoung itu tidak ganteng-ganteng amat. Dia cukup populer di sekolah dan kalangan gadis karena dia adalah ketua klub tari sekolah, tari modern tentunya, _dance._ Soonyoung dan klubnya bahkan sering diajak untuk pentas di luar sekolah. Mereka digandrungi. Soonyoung punya banyak penggemar, selain karena _dance_ juga karena Soonyoung yang selalu ramah, murah senyum, untungnya tidak banyak tebar pesona seperti rekan satu klubnya, Wen Junhui.

Banyak yang bilang kalau Soonyoung tidak cocok dengan Jihoon yang galak seperti singa betina. Belakangan, anak-anak gadis yang jadi penggemarnya mulai berhenti mengikutinya karena takut pada Jihoon. Padahal Jihoon tidak melakukan apa-apa—kadang hanya melirik.

Jika mempertimbangkan Jihoon yang galak, sebenarnya Jihoon juga sangat polos. Awalnya. Soonyoung biarpun ramah, dan murah senyum juga sebenarnya bukan pemuda yang polos. Soonyoung pernah masuk klub taekwondo dan dia punya sabuk hitam disana. Orangtuanya akhirnya menyuruhnya berhenti dari klub saat sekolah dasar ketika ia tahu-tahu sudah membuat teman-teman sekelasnya bergelimpangan. Motifnya sederhana; Soonyoung ingin meminjam pulpen, tapi temannya bilang Soonyoung tidak modal. Lalu sekelasan mengolok dan menertawainya. Soonyoung biarpun ramah dan murah senyum sebenarnya punya _bad temper_ yang memang benar-benar buruk. Entah darimana ia belajar untuk sabar menghadapi Jihoon yang galak jika kita menilik dari masa lalunya.

Namanya juga cinta.

Soonyoung sempat pindah ke Jepang untuk mengikuti Ibunya ketika orangtuanya bercerai saat sekolah menengah pertama. Selanjutnya Ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria asal Negara itu tidak lama kemudian—tidak masalah, Soonyoung senang dan tidak ambil pusing dengan kondisi Ibunya yang cepat _move on_ sejak perceraian. Pergaulan anak-anak di Tokyo tidak jauh beda dengan Seoul— _hanya saja mereka lebih berani._ Soonyoung pernah memacari seorang gadis bernama Shiori, dan Shiori adalah kali pertamanya—orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan ritual puncak dari gairah manusia. Seks.

Anak seusianya yang masih perjaka dan perawan akan berlomba-lomba untuk memecahkan status mereka dengan cepat. Kadang mereka melakukan itu bahkan hanya untuk pamer pada teman-temannya. Kontrasepsi selalu sedia dalam tas para pemuda disana. Karena kebiasaan itu, Jihoon pernah marah padanya ketika gadis itu menemukan sebentuk karet aneh beraroma anggur dari dalam tas sekolahnya—usut punya usut, Jihoon membuka bungkusnya karena ia kira isinya vitamin. Sialnya, biarpun polos, Jihoon tahu kalau itu adalah kondom. Kebiasaan Soonyoung dua tahun lalu dengan membawa kondom dalam tas tidak pernah berubah—bahkan meskipun tidak ada gadis yang ia tiduri.

Tidak ada sebelum Jihoon tahu rasanya dicumbu laki-laki.

Soonyoung mengajarinya, tapi dengan sangat pelan _dan sangat sabar_. Awalnya mereka hanya bergandengan tangan, lalu Soonyoung merani mencium tangannya. Mereka beranjak kepada cium pipi—dan Jihoon yang memulainya ketika Soonyoung memenangkan kompetisi tari di tempat pertama. Soonyoung gemas, menggigit pipinya pelan sebagai bentuk balasan.

Soonyoung baru berani menciumnya ketika mereka sudah sembilan bulan berpacaran. Saat itu ulangtahun Soonyoung dan Soonyoung sebenarnya tidak minta apa-apa. hanya saja, Jihoon tahu kalau Soonyoung sering diolok-olok oleh teman satu klubnya—kecuali adik kelas polos bernama Lee Chan yang baru bergabung di klub di semester ini—karena ia tidak berani mencium Jihoon atas keinginan Jihoon. Kalau menuruti keinginan jiwa remaja lelaki yang menggebu, Soonyoung sih mau-mau saja. Jihoon yang mengawalinya dengan kecupan yang sangat ringan di permukaan bibir Soonyoung ketika ia menyeret Soonyoung ke belakang sekolah. Ia sudah berbalik, tapi terlambat sedetik untuk berlari ketika Soonyoung menarik tangannya, mengikat pinggangnya dengan kedua lengan dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam. Jihoon tidak bilang bahwa ia menyukainya, tapi bibir Soonyoung yang mengganjal di sela bibirnya lalu lidahnya yang bertemu dengan lidah pacarnya membuatnya terlena. Setelah lima enam kali, Jihoon jadi suka dicium.

Ketika mereka sudah selesai menjalani ujian akhir menuju kelulusan, satu kelas mengadakan rapat untuk pergi liburan sebelum mereka dipusingkan lagi untuk ujian masuk universitas ataupun ujian untuk lamaran kerja. Jihoon di tahun ketiga kebetulan sekelas dengan Soonyoung, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak Soonyoung yang selalu membawanya berduaan selama tiga hari liburan di dekat pegunungan. Jihoon kebagian kamar sendirian di penginapan karena teman yang sudah dijadwalkan sekamar dengannya mendadak sakit sehari sebelum mereka berangkat liburan.

"Jihoon, ayo keluar. Aku bawa teleskop lho, kita bisa melihat bintang."

Soonyoung tahu Jihoon kesepian, jadi ia menyelinap ke penginapan anak perempuan hanya untuk mengajak Jihoon keluar melihat bintang. Punggungnya menenteng tas yang Jihoon yakin isinya teleskop seperti yang sudah Soonyoung katakan.

Mereka memilih tempat yang cukup luas dan terlihat terang. Bulan terbentuk sabit malam ini, tapi langit tidak berawan. Bintang sangat banyak dan Jihoon jadi heran karena Soonyoung jadi kelihatan sangat antusias, ia mulai merakit teleskopnya dengan rajin dan mulai mencoba mengintip langit lewat benda tersebut.

"Kenapa repot-repot bawa teleskop, padahal dilihat begini saja sudah indah kok."

Soonyoung menggerakkan telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri, "Bukannya lebih baik jika kita bisa melihatnya lebih dekat? Rasanya seperti lebih bisa menjangkau."

Jihoon mencebik, "Bukannya malah akan terasa bahwa kita tidak bisa meraihnya?"

Soonyoung meliriknya, "Tapi buktinya aku bisa meraihnya, kamu, _bintangku_."

Jihoon tahu kalau Soonyoung sama sekali tidak punya maksud romantis, pemuda itu biasanya memang selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya secara spontan. Merayu gadis sama sekali bukan tipenya—beda lagi kalau membujuk. Terbukti sehabis mengatakan itu, Soonyoung tidak mau repot melihat respon Jihoon, tapi kembali mengutak-atik teleskopnya. Jihoon jadi bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya selagi wajahnya memerah.

"Jihoon, lihat kesini."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat bintang, dan lama-lama Jihoon mulai mengerti kenapa Soonyoung memiliki ketertarikan terhadap astronomi. Kelihatannya terdengar bodoh pada awalnya, bagaimana anak yang bisa dibilang nakal nyatanya punya cita-cita jadi astronot?

"Apa? jangan tertawa Jihoon. Aku tahu cita-citaku kedengaran aneh." Soonyoung bersungut ketika Jihoon tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Ia melihat Jihoon membuka mulut, tapi jawaban pacarnya itu membuatnya agak kaget.

"Kalau sudah punya keinginan, kenapa tidak coba mengejarnya? Kan seperti katamu tadi, _buktinya kamu bisa meraihnya_."

Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Jihoon lalu menciumi wajahnya. Dia tahu Jihoon tidak akan pernah menertawakannya—ya masalahnya Jihoon jarang tertawa. Kecuali pada hal yang ia anggap lucu, tawanya mungkin akan terdengar paling keras.

Soonyoung ambil kesempatan untuk menemani Jihoon karena gadisnya itu takut tidur sendiri. Dan tebak saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lengkingan feminim terdengar, Jihoon tidak bisa menahan selagi Soonyoung masuk dan keluar dan masuk. Cumbuan cukup lama sebelumnya yang menyerang bibir, leher, bahkan dada sudah membuat gadis itu terlena dan dengan mudah Soonyoung menggenggamnya tanpa perlawanan. Seprai penginapan kusut diremas, Jihoon menahan sakit tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. hanya saja, Soonyoung tahu bahwa pacarnya kesakitan hanya dengan melihat ujung matanya yang berair—lalu sebelum jatuh, Soonyoung menjilat air matanya.

Soonyoung tidak pakai kondom di kali pertamanya bersama Jihoon. Tenang saja, Jihoon tidak akan hamil karena kali pertamanya.

.

Mereka lulus dari sekolah menengah sebulan kemudian. Sekarang Jihoon sudah menjalani studinya di universitas yang bagus—diikuti Soonyoung yang sepertinya masih tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. tapi, Soonyoung tidak mengambil studi yang berkaitan tentang astronomi. Anehnya dia malah mengambil studi kedokteran. Ayahnya menginginkannya untuk menjadi dokter dan Soonyoung menyanggupi. Sampai sekarang, Jihoon masih suka tidak percaya di beberapa semester yang sudah dilewati, Soonyoung selalu mendapat nilai IP diatas tiga. Ya meskipun juga tidak pernah lebih dari tiga koma dua. Jihoon tidak mau sombong, tapi faktanya nilainya selalu lebih tinggi dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengajaknya makan malam ke apartemennya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Jihoon baru tahu bahwa orangtua Soonyoung sebenarnya kaya, dan Soonyoung juga tidak pernah menolak fasilitas yang diberikan orangtuanya. Tapi, Ayah tiri dan Ibu si Kwon muda selalu punya kontrol—mereka hanya akan memberikan apa yang Soonyoung minta, jika putranya agak bingung mereka akan memberikan masukan. Dan sejauh ini, Soonyoung jarang meminta sesuatu pada orangtuanya. Terakhir ia meminta apartemen ketika berhasil masuk ke fakultas kedokteran demi keinginan sang Ayah. Ayahnya yang terlalu senang karena Soonyoung menurut langsung memberi apa yang Soonyoung mau—tapi, Soonyoung awalnya suka protes karena menganggap apartemennya terlalu bagus.

"Aku malas mengurus barang-barang, dan membersihkan apartemen. Aku baru akan menyukai apartemen pemberian ayahku ini jika kau suatu saat nanti juga akan menempatinya, Jihoon."

Seharusnya Jihoon sudah kenyang digombali dengan kalimat Soonyoung yang nadanya selalu lempeng, tapi bikin sensasi aneh di perutnya bergolak. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya memalingkan muka kalau-kalau mukanya sudah sewarna tomat busuk sekarang.

Soonyoung membuka paket makanan yang tadi mereka beli. Jihoon yang memilih dan gadis yang masih kelihatan mungil itu memilih banyak. Soonyoung berkomentar mengenai banyaknya asupan glukosa yang masuk ke dalam perut Jihoon, anehnya, pacarnya itu tetap saja _segitu_. Jihoon masih belum berkomentar, memilih untuk tetap tenang dan memakan ayam berbumbu.

"Jihoon, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Jihoon berhenti mengunyah, ia menatap Soonyoung di depannya. Wajahnya menujukkan penasaran yang sangat.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan praktik. Aku kena praktik cukup jauh, di Yeoseo-do. Disana aku langsung diterjunkan ke klinik. Aku memilih kesana daripada harus ikut-ikutan temanku praktik di luar negeri. Iya kan? Lebih baik ongkosnya kutabung untuk kita menikah setelah aku lulus."

Jihoon tersedak, "Astaga, ugh—"

Soonyoung panik, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan, "Astaga kenapa, pacarku sayang? Ini, minum setelah agak lega saja." Soonyoung mendekatkan air putih pada Jihoon.

"Dua bulan? Tiga bulan? Tunggu, astaga selama itu aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu?!"

Jihoon mafhum, "Jadi, kau akan praktik selama tiga bulan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Ya."

Jihoon selesai makan, ia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan memutar lalu memeluk leher Soonyoung. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Nanti aku kangen—"

Meskipun suka galak, Jihoon diam-diam punya sisi manja seperti ini. Soonyoung tertawa lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Tiga bulan berarti sembilan puluh hari."

Jihoon tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, lalu berbisik malu-malu, "Kuberi kau satu ciuman untuk besok, tinggalkan delapan puluh sembilan ciuman untukku sekarang. Kau yang memberikannya dan aku yang menerima."

Soonyoung menggeram, merasa diundang oleh Jihoon. Ia memutar kursinya dan membawa Jihoon di pangkuannya sebelum menghujami perempuan itu dengan banyak ciuman. Soonyoung berbisik lirih untuk menghitung setiap ciuman mereka lepas, mendekati angka sepuluh, Jihoon sudah lemas.

"Aku akan meninggalkan yang lebih dari ciuman-ciuman itu."

Jihoon mendesah dengan kepala terkulai ketika Soonyoung membawanya seperti anak koala menuju tempat tidur. Ciuman mereka baru sampai hitungan dua puluh lima saat itu. Soonyoung membiarkan Jihoon diatasnya dan pacarnya itu masih malu-malu menciumi lehernya. Jemari Jihoon membuka kancingnya satu per satu dan menyusuri selangka hingga dada Soonyoung dengan bibir dan usapan ujung lidah. Soonyoung menangkup pipinya dan membuat hitungan ciuman mereka kembali berjalan. Seiring dengan itu, Soonyoung menyusupkan tangan di sela kemeja Jihoon yang tinggal terpasang satu dua kancing, bra terbuang di lantai beberapa detik kemudian. Jihoon membuat punggungnya melengkung ketika Soonyoung menyerang dadanya dan menghisap disana seperti bayi. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memeluk leher lelaki itu. Terkadang Jihoon tanpa sadar meliukkan badannya, Soonyoung akan menggeram ketika bagian bawah mereka bertemu dalam beberapa gesekan.

Jihoon mundur sebentar dan Soonyoung membiarkannya karena selagi Jihoon sibuk melepaskan celana selututnya, Soonyoung juga segera ingin mengenyahkan _jeans_ yang ia pakai dan memakai kondom sebelum ia lupa. Ia menarik Jihoon kembali untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ciuman mereka memasuki hitungan lima puluh, Jihoon terengah-engah ketika jemari Soonyoung menyapa celana dalamnya yang sudah basah sejak tadi, lalu melepaskannya. Lalu ia semakin vokal menyerukan nama Soonyoung ketika jemari lelaki itu bergerak di dalamnya. Ia tinggi mengucapkan nama Soonyoung ketika sejumlah cairannya mendesak keluar dan membasahi Soonyoung. Lalu tanpa bicara apa-apa, lelaki itu menciumnya lagi—sambil mendorong masuk. Tubuh Jihoon menegang sesaat lalu bergelenyar aneh ketika Soonyoung mulai bergerak. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan titik Jihoon dan membuat perempuan itu nyaris menangis sambil memohon padanya untuk berlaku lebih.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuat Soonyoung puas dalam seks mereka kecuali Jihoon yang memohon padanya.

Puncak yang kedua diraih Jihoon dengan jumlah cairan yang lebih banyak. Ia lemas, tapi Soonyoung masih bergerak masuk dan keluar. Dan masuk lagi lebih dalam dan cepat. Semakin cepat. Jihoon tidak bisa menolak sensasinya. Ini menyiksanya tapi juga menyenangkannya.

"Soonyoung— astaga, astaga—" Jihoon menutup mulutnya sebelum kemudian jeritan tertahannya keluar. Soonyoung menembaknya cukup banyak di dalam, lalu ia datang lagi menyusul ketika Soonyoung menarik dirinya keluar. Jihoon bisa melihat Soonyoung menyeringai ketika melihat cairannya keluar seperti air keran. Sesaat Jihoon berpikir ini memalukan dan sangat jorok, tapi nyatanya ia mengangkang disana untuk memperlihatkan kepada Soonyoung hal ini. Lelaki itu mengecupnya lagi dan memintanya diatasnya sekali lagi sementara Soonyoung berbaring. Jihoon membuat mereka bersatu lagi, Soonyoung menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka, enam puluh empat, enam puluh lima, enam puluh enam…

Jihoon melepas ciuman mereka karena tidak tahan menahan desahannya sendiri ketika ciuman mereka sampai di tujuh puluh enam. Ia bergerak sangat cepat dan Soonyoung yang turut menghujamnya keras-keras dari bawah sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka datang nyaris bersamaan, kali ini Jihoon yang lebih dulu dan Soonyoung menyusul setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Soonyoung menarik dirinya masih dengan Jihoon yang ada diatasnya—tengkurap. Lelaki itu memeluknya dan menepuk pipinya, "Masih ada berapa ciuman lagi, sayang?"

Jihoon tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya dicium lagi.

"Empat belas lagi menuju sembilan puluh. Persetan dengan itu, cium saja aku sampai aku tertidur malam ini, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung baru akan menciumnya lagi tapi Jihoon menahannya. Soonyoung menahan diri untuk tidak protes ketika Jihoon sudah membuka mulut.

Soonyoung tertawa setelah tahu bahwa Jihoon hanya ingin berkata; "Akan kupastikan kau tidak membawa kondom di tasmu. Pelihara dirimu disana, jangan _jajan_."

.

Soonyoung baru saja memeriksa satu orang pasien ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Seniornya yang bekerja di klinik itu tidak lama kemudian mengajaknya makan siang. Soonyoung mengangguk disertai senyuman sopan, berkata bahwa ia akan menyusul nanti.

 _Aku mau kirim video. Sekarang dimana? Apa kau sedang senggang?_

Rupanya itu _chat_ dari Jihoon. Ia berkata bahwa ia sedang senggang dan masih berada di klinik.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga praktiknya dan dua minggu lagi Soonyoung bisa kembali ke Seoul. Ia dan Jihoon tetap menjaga komunikasi mereka—seperti yang dilihat juga saat ini.

Satu _chat_ dari Jihoon datang lagi.

 _Pakai_ headset _-mu._

Soonyoung menurut, menunggu video kiriman Jihoon selesai diunduh lalu menontonnya.

Lalu Soonyoung melihat Jihoon, dengan kemeja kebesaran miliknya. Perempuan itu duduk diatas ranjang—dan itu adalah ranjang miliknya juga. Jihoon ada di apartemennya. Jemari Jihoon mengetuk bibirnya sendiri lalu tersenyum.

" _Ciumanmu tinggal tersisa empat belas lagi, Soonyoung. Tapi itu rasanya tidak cukup, aku sudah kepalang rindu—"_ lalu bibir itu mengerucut, _"Cepat pulang dan cium aku lagi."_

Soonyoung tidak berkomentar apa-apa. ia melihat Jihoon duduk bersila lalu menyadari bahwa pacarnya itu tidak pakai dalaman apa-apa—baik bra maupun celana dalam. _Sialan,_ Jihoon benar-benar berniat menggodanya.

Kemeja itu cuma terkancing dua buah, dibagian tengah. Sebentuk daging bulat di bagian dada Jihoon menyembul tanpa malu. Pucuknya sudah tegak, lalu tangan Jihoon mengusapnya, meremasnya sendiri dua kali. Terdengar suara nafas Jihoon yang berat—dan tanpa sadar Soonyoung juga bernafas berat.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum membuka kakinya. Soonyoung sepertinya terlalu fokus pada selangkangan pacarnya hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau Jihoon sudah menggenggam sebentuk buah lonjong yang agak panjang dengan ujung meliuk, kulitnya ungu mengkilap dan licin. Soonyoung mengeras ketika ia melihat Jihoon menggesekkan buah itu diantara bibir kelaminnya. Bibir tipis pacarnya mendesis.

" _Soonyoung, tidak rindu aku?"_

"Sialan, Jihoon—" Soonyoung mengumpat ketika ia melihat setengah bagian terung masuk ke dalam lubang pacarnya. Jihoon mengerang, lembut sekali. Ia menarik keluar lagi terungnya dan kembali memasukkannya lagi, kali ini tinggal pangkal dan tangkai terung yang ia pegang yang terlihat. Jihoon fokus untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan buah itu dan ketika ia sudah mulai nyaman, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Terung itu licin, semakin basah Jihoon maka semakin mudah ia meluncur keluar dan masuk. Jihoon membuat gerakannya semakin cepat dan suaranya meninggi. Soonyoung sampai tidak bisa mengikuti cepatnya gerakannya, satu tangan Jihoon sibuk bermain diatas dada dengan pucuk yang tegak. Pilin, tarik. Gerakan tangannya yang memerkosa dirinya sendiri dengan terung tidak memelan. Jihoon memekik. Cairan tumpah dan pinggulnya gemetaran pasca orgasme. Soonyoung pikir ini sudah selesai, tapi Jihoon rupanya masih nakal dengan menggesekkan lagi terung itu di belahan kelaminya, cepat, makin cepat dan cairannya tumpah lagi. Pekikannya terdengar lebih frustasi dibanding sebelumya.

Sial.

Jihoon menarik terung yang sudah ternoda itu lalu menjilatinya seperti—yang Soonyoung bayangkan—menjilati milik Soonyoung. Mengulumnya lalu mengeluarkannya diiringi bunyi 'plop' ringan. Jihoon tersenyum menggoda di video itu.

"Semangat sayang, cepat selesai praktiknya. Supaya kita bisa bertemu."

Video berakhir. Soonyoung menggeram. Sialan, dia benar-benar ingin Jihoon sekarang. Seluruh pikirannya diisi fantasi-fantasi jorok yang bisa ia lakukan bersama sang pacar. Serius, dua bulan lebih ia tidak menyentuh Jihoon—melihatnya langsung saja tidak.

Senior dokter yang bekerja di klinik itu—yang tadinya sempat mengajak Soonyoung makan siang bersama—sudah kembali ke klinik. Ia agak curiga melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat tegang dan berkeringat.

"Nak, sudah makan siang? Sebaiknya segeralah makan siang dan istirahat, kau kelihatan pucat. Aku akan memperbolehkanmu pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Soonyoung kaget dengan kehadiran seniornya, buru-buru melepas _headset_. "A-ah benarkah?"

"Kan, kau kelihatan linglung. Tidak apa-apa, pulang saja nak. Lagipula sebentar lagi praktikmu juga selesai, kau bisa lebih santai."

Soonyoung tersenyum, ia mengucapkan terima kasih—siapa juga yang mau menolak untuk istirahat lebih cepat? Lagipula, jam kerja di klinik terpencil begini lebih longgar. Susah payah menutupi tonjolan di selangkangannya karena ulah pacarnya sendiri. Lee Jihoon benar-benar harus dihukum saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Soonyoung mendadak tersenyum licik memikirkan sesuatu.

Ah, mungkin ia bisa ijin karena sakit ini dan beralasan untuk bisa pulang ke Seoul. Seminggu cukup. Sehari untuk kembali ke Seoul, sehari lagi untuknya kembali ke Yeoseo-do untuk menyelesaikan praktik. Dalam tujuh hari ia masih punya lima hari yang bisa ia lakukan sesukanya untuk memperlakukan Lee Jihoon.

Yang jelas pacarnya harus dihukum.

Soonyoung tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau bersalah dengan Jihoon yang semenggoda itu sekarang. Dia sudah merubah gadis galak dan polos menjadi perempuan galak dan menggoda. Ya Tuhan, dia harus menikahi Jihoon, bagaimanapun caranya dan apapun yang terjadi. Dia yang sudah membuat Jihoon jadi sepintar ini dan dia tidak mau lelaki lain yang mendapatkan hasilnya.

.

(fin)

.

WTF saya bikin apaan sih hahahaha. Pukuli sj saya, gaje banget ini fanfik dan isinya anuanu doang dan judulnya ga sesuai. Wkwk.  
lagi-lagi ini ngga di-beta. Maaf kalau ga jelas. Karena yang bikin juga ngga jelas.


End file.
